


you love me, love me not

by roguemin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Familiars, Forbidden Love, Lee Jeno-centric, Light Angst, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, Na Jaemin is Whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguemin/pseuds/roguemin
Summary: Crafting potions seemed like a simple flick of a wrist, it wasn't the first time Jeno's crafted one however it all goes catastrophically wrong when his familiar ends up under the effects of a powerful love potion that belongs to him
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	you love me, love me not

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this as much as I did :)

Jeno stirred the cauldron for the last time, the scintillating brew was a mixture between a catastrophic tinge of royal plum with a glistening glow that nearly passed off as edible for the eye. Carefully inserting the liquid inside a flask he placed the finished product inside a wooden box for safety measures.

He’d been given the task or rather _job_ to perform a love potion for a man that desperately seeked the love of a woman that didn’t spare him a single glance, admittedly Jeno didn't enjoy toying with the emotions of stranges; forcing somebody to love another didn't fit right with his moral compass, however, he was a warlock for a primal reason. 

He didn't have the luxury to decline a couple of silver coins.

Letting his weight fall into the ground, scattered scraps of paper filled the wooden planks from his confined lair—crossing his legs together, the warlock summoned his grimoire from the depths of the antique decaying shelves filled with numerous books he's long forgotten.

Flicking the pages with the tip of his finger, a low sound disturbed the stilled silence that filled the subdued room. 

"Jaemin?" Calling out for the familiar, the sound echoed once more, a soft inquisitive meow where a small cotton-like head peeked from the doorway; azure eyes fixed on him where he laid seated on the ground. 

Tail perched up high into the air, the feline made his way towards Jeno with eagerness within each step he took, petite snowy paws landed on top of Jeno's thighs where the graceful cat proded his rosy button nose against the outer side of the warlock's hand.

"Hey Min, you're right on time I just finished a couple of minutes ago, want to take a look?" The feline soundlessly made himself comfortable on top of Jeno's lower body, tail swinging side to side as he watched the cauldron with a weary expression. 

In a blink of an eye, the feathery brush of the familiar's tail between his legs had been replaced with a human tangling himself on top of Jeno; a sudden increment of weight he momentarily winced when the heel of Jaemin's palm dug painfully against his leg.

Jaemin's glimmering orbs locked within Jeno's, a coy smile that stretched the corners of the familiar's mouth beauteously; the other's hands finding purchase on the hem of Jeno's cerulean knitted sweater, "Sorry...shifted out of nowhere, I'm actually drained so I can't really control it." 

"Don't be, I like both forms equally as much." Jaemin's cheek pressed against the elder's sternum—wrapping his frigid body around Jeno, seeking warmth he'd been deprived from all morning, in all honesty the lack of energy the younger had was all Jeno to blame for. 

Familiars were creatures bound to serve a witch, forming a mutual bond where their life's line connected; merging their magic together, the warlock had locked himself through the pale lights that illuminated the morning sky, rays of sunshine that seeped into the skylight above his head, using both his and Jaemin's magic in order to perform the compelling potion.

"Did I tire you out? I'm sorry, I'll put some water to boil and make your favorite tea. How does that sound?" Jaemin snaked his arms around the other's torso, humming gently whilst his eyes shut close—basking in the body heat that provided Jeno he simply never wanted to let go.

"Can you also brush my hair? I'm too tired to do it myself today." 

"You mean your fur or your actual hair?" Jeno chuckled, watching the younger's face twist into a frown until it settled his lips into a charming pout, "Both, I'd _really_ like both." 

Jeno carded his slim digits through Jaemin's smooth strands of hair, combing his hair at a leisure pace, allowing himself to prolong the moment together where the word tunes out and only the two remain captured in an endearing moment.

He's never admitted it out loud, no living soul has witnessed the words he's yet to confirm for himself but Jeno was madly in love with the man in his arms, the same person who he shouldn't of had harbored feelings for, his familiar.

  
  
  


Settling the kettle with sufficient water, reaching for the wooden tea holder he kept inside the kitchen's drawer. From the corner of his eyes a faint figure made itself present—a low pitched yawn escaping the other's mouth where he settled on the tall stool.

"White or Yellow tea?" 

Jaemin hummed, considering the options presented to him, "White, do we still have those almond cookies I made last night?"

Lifting the lid, a deep frown formed in the crease of Jeno's forehead, _We're out of white tea_ , pushing the tea holder aside he spun towards the familiar's direction with a sheepish smile, "We're out, I'll go get some more outside and yeah, I saved some for you." 

The familiar raised his limbs, stretching his arms out, popping the numb articulations feeling immediate relief when his aching muscles straightened; a tantalizing moan slipping from his mouth that stopped Jeno dead in his tracks.

"You're so attending, are you sure you're not the familiar here and I'm the real witch?" Jaemin questioned with a raise of his brows, seemingly unable to realize the sudden shift of color on Jeno's face where he stood rooted to the ground.

Jeno blinked, concealing the inner panic state undergoing his entire body with a nonchalant facade "I can do things by myself too, you're not my servant Jaemin." 

The younger reached out towards the loose sleeves of his sweater, dragging him closer to envelop Jeno into a mantle of comfort, cooing when the warlock's expression visibly darkened at the sudden contact—pressing the tip of his index finger against Jeno's forehead smoothing out the wrinkled brow. 

"I didn't mean that quite literally, you old man can't take a joke, huh?" He spoke with a click of his tongue in a mocking manner.

"Old? We're nearly the same age except I'm just a tad older than you and I can take jokes, you're just terrible at making them." Unwrapping the other's arms away from his body, regretfully he would have remained on the spot with Jaemin's warm body pressed against his own. 

The risk of his familiar sensing the sudden spike of his heartbeat and his clammy hands would've given away the full truth he's been desperately concealing for years.

Hearing the younger snort, Jeno wouldn't dare turn back and meet his gaze when his cheeks were burning a fiery crimson tint no magic would be able to enshroud. Crossing the wide french window the land covered in crisp broad grass surrounded their meek home.

Jeno's home had a grand and fascinating garden, herbs and plants known and indistinguishable to men harvested throughout the entire year, a gigantic botanical space he shared with those closest to him; which narrowed down to three people in total.

Jaemin, his familiar partaking in that large portion of _'people'_ he entrusted his life with (perhaps the only at all) the familiar most definitely wasn't aware of that fact just yet.

Entranced momentarily on the bright and fragile begonias that'd grown that summer, narrowing his gaze he couldn't recall the moment he specifically swo the wretched flowers, his familiar who adored carnations wouldn't have sought the seeds at all. 

Another time, he'd investigate the unforeseen blossoms another day.

  
  
  


When the evening arrived, sun hiding between the tall desolated mountains far in the horizon, Jeno's body laid against the smooth sheets of his mattress, the dimmed sun rays seeping through the sheer curtains that secluded his bedroom.

Stirring awake only when loud pounding on the door disturbed his resting stance; grunting and rolling on the bed the louder the knocking echoed through the hallway. 

Disheveled hair and barefooted he wore a murderous expression on his face nobody would dare spare him a glance, he'd been clearing out his pending tasks all afternoon the least he deserved was a couple of hours at peace within his own home with his familiar.

Brushing Jaemin's hair had proved complex when the familiar wouldn't halt his fidgeting; finger tips grazing Jeno's leg where he sat comfortably in between. Retelling the stories he's heard millions of times but nevertheless gave his entire focus to the man with glimmering eyes and cherry glossed lips overflowing with amusing hearsays that slipped from the small town they lived in.

Jeno grumbled words of protest under his breath, dragging his feet through the vermillion rug; his mind wondering just who could be knocking on his door so desperately.

The moment the lock had been removed, the door swung wide open, a puddle of water formed on the welcome carpet right on the doorway accompanied by a person he took several seconds to recognize.

"Jun? What–" The elder pushed past him, fuming where he clenched his fists on each side.

"Your demonic cat!" He yelled, dropping the soaked trench coat he's been wearing on the ground, "I've been trying to get past your gate for half an hour because your horrendous ball of fur made it impossible to get past the porch! Then he had the audacity to make it rain over me!" 

The culprit that caused such misfortune on Jeno's good friend walked right in with a sneer plastered over his enticing features, "Did anyone call for me?" his eyes lingered on Renjun's displeased face—caught in the middle of their banter the warlock dreaded getting caught in between. 

"Can you both quit it, I'm trying to sleep." Jeno groaned, shuffling on his feet to close the door whilst avoiding the trail of water that damped his floor. 

Renjun huffed "Can't you tell him something? _Anything?_ " 

"He's not my pet, you two have to solve whatever you got going on." Jeno pointed a finger at the two, jolting on his spot when Jaemin coddled him—urging him to open his arms wide enough to fit his arms around his waist. 

"I'm sorry I disturbed your sleep, why don't we take you back to bed?" The familiar suggested with a tilt of his head towards the hallway, blatantly ignoring their visitor who found the situation unamusing.

"You're apologizing to him when you should be saying sorry to me?"

"I happen to like Jeno, you on the other hand…" Pressing his lips together the familiar didn't press any further, his gaze dropped back to put his devoted attention onto Jeno's frame—if the warlock tilted his head just slightly on the side their noses would be brushing against each other. 

Renjun stomped his foot on the ground, startling the warlock out of the haze he encountered when his eyes met Jaemin's bewitching brown orbs; staring at the smaller man he removed his body away from the familiar. 

"I'll get you some dry clothes, Jaemin, can you be helpful and bring the potion I made?" He gave the younger a pleading look, there were more important matters at hand than their continuous bickering, making himself scarce the familiar shifted to his primal form in a blink of an eye sprinting towards Jeno's hidden lair underground.

As soon as the slim feline was out of their sight, Renjun plopped his weight on the cushioned chair near the entrance. 

" _Good god_ , why does he hate me so much?" The other questioned him, removing his soaked shoes carefully, Jeno didn't have a single clue of the reasoning behind Jaemin's hatred towards his friend.

Jeno let out a breath, "I have no idea, maybe it's because you're so uptight with him?" 

"No, he doesn't like _anyone,_ you're the only person he stands and it must be because you're two bonded together." Upon hearing those words Jeno couldn't help but wince, fidgeting with the loose thread on the hem of his sweater, surely Jaemin liked him because they were friends. 

He's never forced their friendship with the other; giving him plenty of freedom to do as he pleased, always treating him like family, giving him the liberty to leave if it ever crossed his mind. There was simply no indication that their relationship was forced (That's what at least he'd like to believe).

"I didn't force him to become my familiar," Jeno responded blankly, motioning for his friend to follow him inside their cozy living room, "He was the one that suggested the idea in the first place."

Renjun's expression didn't falter, unconvinced at his words he shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not saying you're not friends. I just think the biggest reason why he hasn't yet left after all these years is because the bond doesn't allow him to. Don't you think he'd been gone by now if that weren't the case?"

That hit right on the bullseye, the warlock didn't want to admit it but his friend wasn't entirely wrong, their bond made their relationship long lasting—times where he's wondered if those romantic feelings he has over Jaemin weren't fabricated by the link they shared together, he's often believed that Jaemin wouldn't have selected to be his familiar if there had been more candidates the day they met.

 _You were his only option_ , unable to stop the begrudging sensation that churned his insides at the thought. He occupied his mind by helping his friend dry himself and spare him a change of freshly dried clothes.

Settling down in his cramped kitchen, Renjun provided him with the newest devices that launched into the wizardry market—enchantments, potions, you name it and he'd bargain it for you.

Opening his briefcase, the elder brought an ancient scroll, the letterings undecipherable no matter how many times Jeno viewed the dilapidated paper; the language must be long forgotten, "They say it's a spell for immortality." 

Jeno outlined the scroll with his finger tips, "That sounds difficult to believe."

Renjun propped his chin on the palm of his hand, his eyes bore a hole at the portrait sitting on top of the windowsill "You said you had something to show me, what was it?" 

" _Oh_ , I was asked to make a love potion but it's the first time I worked with that kind of magic, do you think you can take a look and give me your opinion?" While he spoke, his eyes lingered on the wall clock above their heads. 

It had been approximately fifteen minutes and Jaemin hadn't returned with the brewing, perhaps he'd been offended by Jeno's lack of support back there but he wasn't about to pick a side between the two.

"I'll go fetch Jaemin, knowing him he probably forgot to bring it back." Hearing Renjun mutter an agreement under his breath, the warlock headed towards their basement where Jaemin would surely be if he had listened to him at all.

Striding down the stairs, a phantom feeling clutched at the reigns of his heart. Perhaps something terrible had happened to the other, rushing to find the familiar he came to a view of his lair completely empty. 

The light from the candles flickering with the gentle breeze, the papers he'd left on the floor hadn't been touched at all. All seemingly intact except for the wooden box he'd placed the potion for safekeeping.

"Min? Are you down here?" No response came his way, the gentle sound of his footsteps rang through the thin walls of the hideout—in a matter of minutes he inspected every section but the familiar was nowhere to be found.

Reaching the back where he kept bookshelves covered in thin layers of dust, he hadn't been expecting at all to find a thick shadow sitting at the edge of the room, swallowing down a lump formed inside his throat he approached the figure with careful steps.

"Jaemin? Is that you?" Gritting his teeth together, he mentally cursed at the dimwitted question, nobody in their right minds would throw that out in the air specially in his line of work where supernatural entities found their way inside the confinements of his home once in a blue moon.

"Jeno—" Watching the figure turn to face the blood drained expression he wore, his senses were spiking through the roofs until foreign hands wrapped around his wrists, immediately he let out a breath of relief when he found who they belonged to.

"Min, why are you still down here? What's wrong?" 

Jaemin's voice came out strained where he stood next the expectant warlock "Jeno, I–I dropped the potion you made." 

Pointing at the vial with the glimmering liquid spilt on the wooden planks, shards of glass sticking out dangerously if he took a single step closer he'd have bloody feet—piecing the information together Jeno couldn't feel any more relieved that nothing severe had happened to his friend.

"I was so worried you didn't come back, why didn't you just come upstairs and tell me what happened?" Jeno scolded the younger light-heartedly, swinging his arms open to fit the quivering body that wasted no time to embrace him with equal fervor.

"I thought you'd get mad at me and Renjun is upstairs he'd hog you away if I came back empty handed." Jaemin's lashes lightly stroked the inside of his throat, each flutter of his eyes grazing the same spot. His warm breath was ghosting Jeno's skin pleasantly; it took every single strength he had left inside his body to not melt right there and then under the familiar's touch.

"I'm not mad, it's not the end of the world crying over spilt milk."

"It's not milk, it's a potion."

Jeno chuckled, shutting his own eyes as the two swayed side to side leisurely, " _Potayto potahto_ , let's just go upstairs, I'll clean this up later okay?"

The younger released a content sigh, nodding where his head was tucked under Jeno's chin, he muttered out incomprensible words under his breath before a soft peck was delicately placed on top of Jeno's jaw, freezing where he stood his eyes widened at the sudden ministration.

Jaemin was touchy, there weren't boundaries set between each other however neither had to speak about them when they hadn't ever been crossed before, kisses, these were a brand new deal he's never received from the familiar before.

Jeno blinked a couple of times, his brain short-circuiting at the chaste press of the younger's lips against his flesh " _What–_ "

"You're always such a gentleman, that's why I love you." Jaemin beamed cheerfully, hands squeezing Jeno's wrists before letting go in order to tug his unmoving body towards the staircase.

"You what?" Jeno remained uncooperative, unable to start walking towards the direction Jaemin wanted him to.

Jaemin wore a funny expression on his face, as if the warlock were acting fairly bizzare right before his own eyes, "I love you?" he repeated again, unsure if that's what Jeno wanted to hear or not.

"Pardon?"

  
  
  


Inspecting the younger's face under the luminous lights of the kitchen's lamps, Jeno was under the impression something terrible must've happened to Jaemin when he continuously dropped how much he loved him throughout the entire trip towards their awaiting guest.

"Have I ever told you how cute are when you scrunch your nose?" Jaemin's eyes were fixated on the warlock's figure, ignoring Renjun's eyes filled with disgust upon having to touch him.

Retreating from the familiar's space, the elder turned back to stare at Jeno with a blank expression, "I can't tell if anything is wrong, are you sure something happened to him?"

Jeno watched him in disbelief "Renjun, you just heard what he said!"

"Doesn't he say that all the time? I don't know how you two usually talk to each other. I thought it was common between you two." Dusting off his pants, the elder gathered his things inside the suitcase.

"Maybe he's just acting like a moron right now because he knows how much I hate it." Renjun waved off a hand, glaring daggers at Jaemin's face who remained occupied infatuated with the man a few centimeters away from him, holding out a hand for Jeno to take but he simply discarded the idea and stuck his arms to his own body.

"He isn't even responding to you right now, there is something wrong with him if he hasn't played along with your antics." Renjun hummed considering the familiar's actions quite odd.

"That's true, it's as if he became the double of stupid he already was. Do you want me to take him away and have other witches inspect him?"

"No–just, I don't know what's wrong with him, he's usually never this," Jeno pointed at his mischievous friend from head to toe, "shameless." 

Renjun didn't press any further, informing his departure to Jeno he promised he'd look into the sudden shift in the familiar's behavior—thanking the latter he walked him out through the front door with Jaemin following suit right behind him, rather than a feline the other wagged his tail like a thrilled little puppy.

Watching his friend disappear from his sight, Jeno felt strong arms tug at his sleeves, urging him to shut the door close and disregard everything but his presence.

"Sweets, why didn't you give me a kiss just now?" The witch parted his lips in utter surprise, heat rising towards his cheeks at the thought of Jaemin kissing him in front of his friend.

"What? When?"

"Just now, I wanted you to kiss me but you were too occupied talking with him. Do you not wanna kiss me?" A slight frown formed on the crease of Jaemin's forehead, the more he spoke the less Jeno believed he was lucid, there was something wrong with him.

Placing both hands on top of the other's shoulders, Jeno pushed the familiar's body away from him as gently as he could, "Jaemin, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I love you, is it so wrong I want to kiss you because I love you?" Jaemin's eyes dropped, hands trembling where they laid on Jeno's body; his body language telling more than words ever could. He was genuinely upset that the warlock questioned his ministrations as if Jeno were in the wrong and not him.

Jeno's chest ached at the sight "You don't–Jaemin did you drink the potion?"

"Jeno doesn't love me? Jeno hates me?" Jaemin continued, sniffles could be heard in the quietness of their living room—bottom lip trembling while hot tears damped Jaemin's porcelain cheeks.

"No, no, Jeno loves Jaemin very much. I love you too okay?" The grin that greeted his sight should've prepared him for what would've happened next, yanking the warlock's face closer towards him, Jaemin pressed a swift kiss on the corner of Jeno's mouth.

Miscalculating just where the elder's lips were exactly located but nothing would erase the ruffle of his ego when Jeno spurted nonsense right after.

"Yo–you tricked me! God, forget what I said I hate you with a burning passion." Jeno's flushed state spoke otherwise, turning on his heel to walk away from the wicked feline who I didn't dare let go of him.

"You love me too, no take backs now." 

"It meant nothing when you faked crying just a second ago, I felt bad okay?" 

Jaemin let out a short breath, following the warlock who kept pacing around the house like a headless chicken; only finding himself at peace when he reached his chambers away from Jaemin's antics and venomous touches. 

"Jeno, please let me in." The younger knocked on his door, forehead pressed against the wood where Jaemin mirrored his exact position.

"I'm sorry for tricking you but I meant what I said I really do love you. It hurts being away from you please let me in." _He really drank the potion, there's no other explanation_. Sliding the lock towards the side, Jeno examined the familiar on the spot, dark brown orbs filled with hopefulness as they bore a spot on Jeno's face.

"I'll let you inside under one condition." Jaemin let out a single nod, waiting patiently for the rule input it didn't matter in the slightest, he'd do anything to stay by Jeno's side.

The warlock showed no signs of emotion, a frightening stance that only ever occured when something truly concerning was bothering him "You have to tell me if you drank the potion." 

Jaemin scratched the back of his nape, eyes avoiding the other's blank gaze, "Maybe–I think so...it was an accident."

The confirmation he needed, stepping aside he let the other come inside as he promised, allowing Jaemin to stick to his side, it was technically not his fault he developed a false emotion that told him he should be completely in love with him, it was all magic and a potent spell that ran through his veins.

Reminding himself none of it was real, that Jaemin's hushed sweetened _'I love yous'_ were fabricated by the potion proved to be harder than he thought.

Concealing his inner turmoil, Jeno's heart thrummed loudly against his chest; the world spun at his feet the more Jaemin traced lines over his chest, blanket draped on top of them, feet tangled together where they shared Jeno's bed.

It's the first time they've slept together after long years separated each one living within their own space. 

The younger's face nipping the exposed flesh of his clavicles, admiring his work of art when purple bruises adorned Jeno's skin. 

"Can you not leave marks on my body? What are you, an animal?"

Jaemin stifled a chuckle, thumb stroking the outer part of Jeno's hand, "I am an animal sweets, I just want to stay close to you. I can't explain it but there's just something inside me that wants to ravish you up until there's nothing left but your heart interlacing with mine."

Facing the open window, Jeno let out a bitter laugh, the universe had its ways, however long it took eventually things always pieced together. This was his punishment for defying the laws of nature, falling for ones familiar was prohibited—loving Jaemin wasn't permitted in his world.

"You should go to sleep, I'll figure out a way to fix this in the morning." Jaemin hummed, unclear up to what extent the familiar understood by the whole situation, clearly his mind was fogged by the illusion of love.

"Goodnight, I love you." Jaemin's breath evened out, dark shadows drawn over his face where he rested peacefully by his side, allowing himself a moment to admire the familiar's regal features. Jeno turned towards the outside meadows once more, shutting his eyes when the inevitable need to sleep tugged at his senses.

"Goodnight, Jaemin _._ "

He'd fix everything by morning, mend back things to how they were, he promised the other but most especially to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think? it's probably a little tedious but i'll try to loosen it up next chapters


End file.
